herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Tony Chopper
is the of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a that ate a Devil Fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi. He came from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a of 50 due to being mistaken for the crew's pet. Personality he is the main supporting charcters that supports the Straw Hats Pirates. Chopper is naïve and extremely timid towards unfamiliar humans, often acting like a child because he does not know any better. Like Luffy, he is easily impressed at things like beams, cannons and hidden abilities. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth, and will often outright insults and claims that compliments do not make him happy even though he is obviously happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian , which became a running gag). Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiluluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he does not hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. Chopper also has the strong belief that a doctor is supposed to help save people, and becomes angered when somebody treats life without the proper respect. This was why he was greatly furious at his former hero, Dr. Hogback, when the man treated the patients' and Zombies' lives, and deaths, so callously. He was also enraged at Caesar Clown, for kidnapping and experimenting on children, and making them addicted to drugs. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he is not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. He also tends to panic quickly, and subsequently let some crucial facts slip his mind. One example is when there is someone who is injured, he often panics and screams "Call a doctor!!". It is not until he figures out that is the doctor that he starts to tend to the injured person. Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Devil Fruit which he had eaten makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After the timeskip, Chopper seems to have grown more confident, much like Usopp. He no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his crewmates, mostly Zoro and Luffy, when they try to do something stupid or extreme. He also seems to have outgrown the habits mentioned above. Relationships Crew Within the group, Chopper often fools around with Usopp and Luffy for laughs and is also a thankful listener to Usopp's lies, most of which he really believes, at least for a short time. Frequently, Chopper is one of the first to join in with Luffy's antics, as well as watching in glee for some of Usopp's stunts. Chopper also seems to have a close relationship with Zoro, whom Chopper near idol worships because he is "so cool". One of his favorite things to do is to ride on Zoro's shoulders when they are traveling and often runs to him when he is scared. Zoro also seems more protective of Chopper than anyone else. It is seen that Zoro is the one to save him when he comically falls into any form of water when trying to escape Nami's wild mood swings (while Sanji has saved Luffy frequently in comparison), though Chopper still gets annoyed with Zoro whenever he takes off bandages from injuries he sustained from battles or is attempting to train before his injuries have fully healed. However he does irritate Zoro when Chopper clings to his face to avoid falling into water. Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper (along with Luffy who wanted to eat him raw) and jokingly wants him to join as "emergency food supply" later in the Drum Island Arc. Throughout the series, Sanji continues to refer to him as "the emergency food supply" to tease him but considers him a friend. Chopper was one of the first people to realize how life threatening Sanji's nose bleeds were, even begging the fishmen for blood donations. He shares a taste for reading with Robin who called him "Doctor-San " when she first joins the crew, which made him dance in joy. They also seem to have a genuine sense of respect for each other, possibly due to their pursuits in knowledge; ironically, he was originally rather intimidated of Robin upon finding out that she specializes in assassinations, fearing that she will one day assassinate him once his guard has been let down, but at the same time, was amused when she first displayed her Devil Fruit powers to entertain both him and Luffy, and eventually opened up to her. His fondness towards Robin is what compelled Chopper to use his Monster Point Form against Kumadori during his battle in the Judiciary Tower . In return she treats Chopper not only an equal in terms of intellect but also with a motherly nature as she got him out of the clutches of Foxy's right hand woman. He is amazed by Franky's inventions and shows a great respect for him. He also admires Franky's robot body, especially after the timeskip when Usopp warned him that too much excitement would kill him. When Chopper first met Brook, he was terrified of him because he was a walking, and talking skeleton. But after hearing the story about Brook and Laboon, Chopper cried and stated he was not afraid of skeletons anymore. They get along very well when he joins the crew. Notably, Chopper originally was not hired to be the ship's doctor by Luffy, but just for being a "talking transforming reindeer monster". The other boys of the crew have often mentored Chopper on what it means to be a real man; He is the youngest crewman, not originally human, and has had a relatively sheltered life. Within his combat relationships, he has at least three canon team attacks, and as a homage to his personality (which can be easily influenced), each of the attacks are named with half of the other crew member's name and half of his name. All of the examples feature the fellow crew member's name first in the name then his own such as "Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei" where Usopp's name is the first mentioned. Friends Drum Island Back on Drum Island, the people have come to accept his help in defeating Wapol, even though originally they were afraid of him. Dalton Dalton also has a sound view of Chopper, whom he views with the highest respect having saved the kingdom of Drum and was the one who saved his life six years ago by stopping an angry Chopper from fighting a hopeless battle against Wapol and his army to avenge Hiluluk's death, having recognized what he was trying to do. He keeps an eye out for Dr. Kureha's "son" and was the first to tell her when Chopper gained a bounty. Enemies Wapol One of Chopper's major enemies is Wapol, the spoiled king who insulted the death of Chopper's surrogate father, Dr. Hiluluk, among other things. With Luffy’s coming, Chopper not only managed to get revenge for his father but also with Luffy’s aid, they managed to prevent Hiluluk’s flag from being burnt. Marines He is wanted by the Marines, albeit with an extremely low bounty of only fifty beli due to being mistaken as a pet, and with only one of his transformations noted in the bounty poster. Hogback Chopper initially idolized Dr. Hogback solely based on his reputation as a doctor of legendary skills and outright and angrily stood up for him when Nami and Usopp spoke negatively about him based on the suspicious circumstances, despite barely knowing the man personally. However, after learning of his disregard for human life and that he uses his medical expertise only for fame and wealth while considering his patients as annoyances (as opposed to Chopper's philosophy of a doctor must cure any patient regardless of reward and circumstances), Chopper declared that he no longer considers him a doctor and even tried to smash his head when coming into conflict with him and the rest of Gekko Moriah's forces. Caesar Clown Despite not having had a personal encounter with Caesar Clown (until the end of the Punk Hazard Arc), Chopper has quickly grown to despise the mad scientist after finding out the cruel experiments he conducted on the children he kidnapped (similar in a way to Dr. Hogback). Despite this, after saving the children, Chopper's hatred of him seems to have lessened somewhat, willing to heal his wounds after his confrontation with Luffy, even stopping Sanji from kicking him in the face anymore while healing him (but he did give him permission to continue after he was done patching him up). Chopper has also shown admiration for Caesar's scientific expertise, if only momentarily, after believing he was the one who was originally responsible for creating SMILE's, even calling him a "genius" (which he enjoyed), but quickly dismisses him after founding out that Vegapunk was the one who really discovered it first. Family The Herd Chopper's biological family is a herd of reindeer, who abandoned him for being different. Initially estranged for being born with his blue nose, he is further abandoned after eating the Hito Hito no Mi, which gave him two "unreindeer-like" humanoid forms. He eventually found his path intertwined with them again during his days with Hiluluk when he was beaten up by them (where his left antler was broken). However, he was able to pass through them despite this and achieve his goal at the time. Hiluluk Hiluluk was Chopper's mentor who took him in and became his "father". They had a close relationship with each other, and had formed a deep bond despite their almost constant arguing with each other and Chopper had a hard time when he was informed of the disease Hiluluk is suffering from. He found Chopper one day while traveling home in a blizzard. At first Chopper tried to knock him away, but Hiluluk earned his trust by stripping naked in the cold, showing that he did not have any weapons or intention of hurting Chopper. From then on, the two slowly formed a sort of father/son relationship, traveling (and in a way terrorizing) the island trying to cure patients and generally resulting in them having to literally run for their lives from angry patients or their associates. Despite his time spent with the superior Doctor Kureha, Chopper refers to Hiluluk as "the greatest doctor in the world." Hiluluk also gave Chopper his name, claiming his antlers looked like they could chop down trees. Kureha When she realizes that Hiluluk is dying, she agrees (reluctantly) to his last requests: to make his life's work come to fruition and to train Tony Tony Chopper in medicine. During the time since Hiluluk's death, she trains Chopper in medicine, claiming she taught Chopper "everything she knew", and was fairly impressed by the young reindeer's skill. She only once complimented Choppers skill in a filler episode, after Chopper cured her of a life threatening illness without any of Kureha's medical advice. Though neither family nor claiming to have adopted him, Dr. Kureha is his mentor. While she often hides her feelings towards him she considers him to be like her son. She is very happy to know he is currently doing well. Abilities and Powers Though it is rare for s to fulfill roles other than medical practices for the benefit of those around them, but as the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper's responsibilities are not limited to just medicine alone. Medical Expertise: Being the doctor of the crew, Chopper possesses a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparations of most remedies and ointments ranging from regular fruits, roots, and vegetables that can be found and used on most islands. He is also capable of administering surgery and resuscitation. Most of the healing methods that he uses are from the things he learned during his apprenticeship under both Dr. Hiluluk and Kureha, with the latter teaching him most of the medicinal procedures that he has so far mastered. After the timeskip it is assumed that his medical skills have only improved. In addition while he was under the apprenticeship of Dr. Kureha, Chopper became aware of the highly addictive drug NHC10 (which only selected scientists in selected countries are allowed to use), and its harmful side effects. And is capable of stabilizing the condition of someone suffering from an overdose of the drug. Perhaps as a another testament to his intelligence, he was also able to invent his very own drug known as the "Rumble Ball", through a little research; which helps to increase his Devil Fruit's fighting capabilities. (for more information look below) He has also been shown being able to give successful blood transfusions (even between to different species: a human and a fishman, though human and fishmen do carry the same blood), as he did to save the lives of both Sanji and Luffy, after too much blood loss (even knowing their correct blood type: Luffy's blood type being F''' (the same as Jinbe's), and Sanji's blood type being 'S RH-' (an unusually rare blood type). Devil Fruit Chopper has eaten a Zoan-class Devil Fruit known as the Hito Hito no Mi, and with the powers of the '''Hito Hito no Mi, it allows him the ability to transform into a human and human-reindeer hybrid at will. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given Chopper the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer would not comprehend. It also allows him to transform into human/reindeer hybrid forms. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball. This drug allows Chopper to access other forms of varying human and reindeer proportions. The Rumble Ball however is not a thing that should be applied as the consequences to the powers of the fruit and the user himself can be quite disastrous. The major weakness of the fruit, in the case of Chopper, is that the forms it gives him do not outright resemble humans and are often mistaken for something else. Examples include his human form being mistaken for a gorilla and his human hybrid form being mistaken for a tanuki. This is what originally alienated Chopper from both deer and humans alike. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Chopper can easily hide from enemies while in a form they have not seen before. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.[3][4] Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Chopper for a variety of ways. Chopper mostly uses them in order to interact and understand humans. He has used them to a point that he is able to talk human whilst in his normal animal form. In the midst of battle, Chopper has also used his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight enemies with the strength given by the Devil Fruit. With the Rumble Ball he developed, Chopper can further use his Devil Fruit powers to an extent unlike most other Zoan Devil Fruit users. According to Chopper, during the two years of his absence, he has completely improved all his transformations. Furthermore, he only needs the Rumble Ball to access one transformation point, his previously uncontrollable Monster Point. He can now freely transform into any of his other six forms (seven before the timeskip). Chopper still used the Rumble Ball to transform into Guard Point when they first encountered the Kraken in the manga, though this was corrected in the anime when he transformed into Guard Point without using a Rumble Ball. In an SBS, Oda jokingly stated that Chopper had actually eaten a Rumble Ball Candy in the manga, confirming that it was an error.Since the timeskip, Chopper can freely transform between all of his forms except Monster Point, which requires a Rumble Ball. Normal TransformationsEdit Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Chopper possesses the ability to turn into three forms. These forms are called Walk Point, his normal form, Brain Point, his human hybrid form, and Heavy Point, his human form. Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化（ウォークポイント） Uōku Pointo?, literally "Walking Power Strengthening") is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. It is called "Sprint Boost" in the 4Kids dub and "Limb Boost" in the Viz Manga, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. Being his original form, this is apparently the only form that actually ages as Chopper grows older. It is unknown whether or not his overall aging process is halted or even nullified whenever he assumed his other Zoan forms. Despite reindeer physiology possessing no vocal cords capable of human speech, Chopper is able to speak the human tongue in this form, similar to a few other animals in the One Piece World like Pappug. During battle, Chopper usually uses this to run across the battlefield to dodge an enemy's attack or otherwise. During any other time, Chopper is completely disguised in this form as he usually looks like a pet. This form also allows him to track his friends or enemies more easily thanks to the reindeer's strong sense of smell. Chopper looks like a typical reindeer in this form, the only thing differentiating him from other reindeer, other than his clothes, being his abnormally colored blue nose which is mostly noticed by other reindeer. Also his antlers look different than another reindeers' with non-pointed ends. At nine years old, this form was relatively small and resembled a regular reindeer faun. It had a short snout and no fur at the shoulders. At fifteen years old, this form was more mature with a longer snout and prominent fur at the shoulders. At seventeen years old, this form drastically matured and became more stag-like. Chopper's size has grown to a full sized reindeer (at a size smaller than a horse). His antlers have grown and branched out. His fur in this form is also notably fluffier. Heavy Point''' (重量強化（ヘビーポイント） Hebī Pointo?, literally "Weight Strengthening") is Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone. Only Chopper's blue nose and parts of his fur remain. This form also imbues Chopper with peak human(primate) strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise, on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Chopper usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but it is often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman or some other similar hairy hominid cryptid. ' '''Brain Point' (頭脳強化（ブレーンポイント） Burēn Pointo?, literally "Intellect Strengthening") is Chopper's reindeer and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head. Chopper is smarter in this form, and is seen in it most of the time. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size. In addition, he can scope out an enemy's weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, it is named "Brain Boost", but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. This is also the form where he does his best thinking of strategies, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistaken for a tanuki in this form.This is also the only form that is posted on Chopper's wanted poster. However, due its physique, Chopper was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities, hence his very low bounty. After the two year timeskip Chopper's Heavy Point has grown larger, muscular and makes him appear even more monstrous than before. In this form he was able to block a powerful strike from a drug enhanced Dosun's hammer by punching it head on and receiving just a little damage to his hand. Chopper has also shown enough strength to hold back a door against a group of rampaging giant children (with help from Mocha). Jumping Point (飛力強化（ジャンピングポイント） Janpingu Pointo?, literally "Flight Power Strengthening") is where Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. Its jumping capabilities are so high that even Sanji (who possesses great jumping power himself) was thoroughly impressed upon seeing Chopper utilize this form. This form is perfect for avoiding enemy attacks by allowing Chopper to dodge them by jumping high up in the air. The distance from which Chopper can jump into the air in this form can be quite remarkable that it can give him a massive advantage in height against opponents. However, despite its jumping capabilities, the form is relatively useless against enemies that can also move in mid-air. In addition, so far Chopper does not have any attacks that he can perform in this form. This form has mostly been used solely for evasive purposes only; in order to attack Chopper has to change to another form. This technique is called "Jumping Boost" in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Arm Point (腕力強化（アームポイント） Āmu Pointo?, literally "Muscle Strengthening") is one of Chopper's most powerful human forms; his biceps, triceps, and shoulders become extremely muscular in a human-esque form and he retains his hooves. In this form, Chopper's forearms become powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. They are capable of destroying a huge rock with one punch. They also have a certain amount of durability as seen when they were slashed by Chessmarimo with a technique that was capable of destroying a wall. Chopper usually turns into this form in battles in''' serious situtions.' '''Guard Point' (毛皮強化（ガードポイント） Gādo Pointo?, literally "Fur Strengthening") is where Chopper's fur grows out and covers his entire body leaving only his head and two legs visible. Chopper resembles an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. With this fur, Chopper is able to withstand against most outside attacks with this impenetrable shield. This form's fur also can only withstand certain types of attacks. This means any attack that is too powerful for the fur to withstand can damage Chopper even while he is in this form. After the two year timeskip the Guard Point has greatly increased in size, such that it was big enough to protect the Thousand Sunny from a blow from the Kraken's tentacle. As with his other forms, Chopper is now able to transform in this form without using a Rumble Ball. Although Chopper used a Rumble Ball to transform against the kraken in the manga, this was later confirmed to be an error.[24][5] When Chopper used Guard Point against the Kraken, it was noticeably larger than when Franky used it after being switched into his body.It is currently unknown whether this was due to Chopper having greater control over his body than Franky, or whether Chopper is now able to freely control the size of the transformation. Kung Fu Point (柔力強化（カンフーポイント） Kanfū Pointo?, literally "Flexibility Power Strengthening") is a new form that Chopper added into his transformation during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. His face and head become wider, and he has no visible neck. The upper lip on Chopper's mouth also become angular and points upward, and his facial expression appears to be transfixed. His arms and legs are short and very muscular, though not as much as Arm Point. He bears some resemblance to the human inhabitants of Torino Kingdom, the island where he spent two years training. He retains his hooves and his antlers remain the same shape, but appear to be slightly smaller. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and making him strong enough to easily take down several Ammo Knights that were sent to arrest him and Sanji. It seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. In this form Chopper has been shown to possess enough strength to easily break down giant steel doors. So far no named attacks have been given.. Horn Point (角強化（ホーンポイント） Hōn Pointo?, literally "Horn Strengthening")is a form similar to Walk point, but with larger and sharper antlers. In this form, Chopper's human arms are retained and also become bulkier (and covered in fur) in order to compensate with the large load upon his head. With these huge antlers, Chopper can use them for a variety of ways, such as using them as a large shovel. Chopper first uses Horn Point against Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, labeling it his "most powerful form". After two years, the appearance of Chopper's Horn Point has evolved and changed drastically. He can now stand on two legs in this form and the shape and size of his horns have changed and grown greatly, though less sharp becoming much thicker resembling that of a stag beetle. His forearms are large (similar to Franky's pre-timeskip) and he now has hooves instead of hands. Furthermore his legs and feet have a humanoid structure though they are still hooved. Choppers face is similar to that of his Brain Point and he also has a hairier back. He has become taller as well and is now skilled with digging to the extent that he is comparable to Daruma of the New Fishman Pirates. It is unknown if he can still transform into his old Horn Point form. Before the timeskip, the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours gave Chopper an additional Rumble Ball transformation, appearing to be a combination of all Chopper's Points except Brain Point (Heavy Point'''stance, '''Arm Point '''strength, '''Walk Point '''speed, '''Horn Point '''horns, '''Jump Point '''legs, and '''Guard Point hair). It naturally comes with an incredible increase in strength as well as height, even dwarfing the already inhumanly tall Kumadori and Bartholomew Kuma. As well, in this form Chopper's body seems to become incredibly dense and durable, as Kumadori could not harm Chopper with his Shigan and Rankyaku attacks. The true limits of Chopper's strength in this form are as-of-yet unknown, but Doctor Kureha once told Chopper that after he had used it for the first time, he managed to level an entire village on Drum Island. While in this form, he is capable of defeating very powerful opponents with ease. The prime example is CP9 member Kumadori, who was effortlessly defeated and thrown several miles away; Chopper's roar alone was fearsome enough to disable some of Kumadori's techniques. Another example was Sentomaru, who was forced into using his axe and still had difficulty fighting Chopper. When Franky (in Chopper's body) began to rampage in this form, Luffy was forced to use his "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun" technique to stop him (which had previously only been used to defeat opponents such as the Kraken and an Energy Steroid-enhanced Hody Jones). There were, however, two serious downsides to this form. The first was that before the timeskip, Chopper lost consciousness upon entering this form, meaning that it was no more than a berserker. Kureha even commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. That statement reflected the form's second weakness: as Zoro observed, this transformation was potentially lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form was too much for his body to handle. There were only two ways to end this form: an unspecified amount of time passing for when the Rumble Ball wears off (a period of less than three days, given that he was sent flying by Kuma while in Monster Point and landed in his Brain Point form), or when Chopper's Devil Fruit powers are negated by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses such as sea water, as demonstrated by Franky, when he blasted him into the sea. Either way, Chopper is rendered temporarily unable to move once he returns to normal due to stress placed on his body. At first, this form was not given a proper name. It is referred to as Monster (怪物（モンスター） Monsutā?) in chapter tittles. After the timeskip, Chopper has gained the ability to keep control of himself and communicate coherently while in this form which he named Monster Point (怪物強化（モンスターポイント） Monsutā Pointo?, literally "Monster Strengthening"), though his voice is significantly deeper. It is now the only form he needs a Rumble Ball for and, by eating one, he can stay in it for three minutes. However, it still requires a colossal amount of energy to use; after reverting to normal, Chopper is too exhausted to move for approximately 2–3 hours. Other Combative Capabilities In addition to the transformational advantages that Chopper's many forms afford him in battle, he has also been known to employ wrestling-type moves (i.e.pinning down an opponent, or smashing them to the ground by means of supplex) from time to time. His extensive knowledge of the bipedal anatomy has also proved useful when the Straw Hats were trying to bring down Oars, during which time, Chopper formulated several theories on where it was best to target the colossal adversary, and finding the giant's weak spot. And while naive, he can also be quite a capable strategist, as seen in his fights against the Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas pair and Gedatsu. Chopper, who was originally an animal, is also capable of communicating with and understanding other animals, which has come in handy during certain points in the story. He also has a sensitive nose that can be used for tracking others (except during rainy weather). But because his nose is so sensitive, strong aromas such as perfumes can irritate his sense of smell.[5] Chopper also seems to have a technique called Tranquilizer (sometimes translated as Sedative, as is the case with the English manga), which involves Chopper injecting a substance, possibly an anesthetic, into the opponents body making them faint. This was first used on Luffy when he had a hallucination of a tsunami about to hit them while walking to Yuba in the Alabasta Desert, and it was later used in order to stop a group of rampaging giant children on Punk Hazard, with some assistance from the G-5 Marines. After the two-year timeskip, he is seen being able to perform formidable martial art maneuvers with his new form called, "Kung Fu Point", and is now able to produce a new "Horn Point" with larger "Stag Beetle" like antlers which are useful for digging in the ground at high speeds, along with a new and improved "Guard Point" which is now able to grow big and strong enough to protect the Thousand Sunny from one of the Kraken's tentacle's. He also tells of how he only needs the Rumble Ball for one of his forms which was revealed to be his unnamed, "Monster" form. Gallery 40338_1301455152413_full.jpg MY_love.jpg 180px-That_Doesn't_Make_Me_Happy.png Chopper_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png|Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece: Unlimited World Red .028 Chopper & Zachary 28 24 28 25.jpg .028 Chopper & Zachary 28 24.gif .028 Chopper & Zachary 28.jpg .028 Chopper & Zachary.gif Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kids Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Berserkers Category:Hybrids Category:Strategists Category:Transformed Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Healers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Titular Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dreaded Category:Mischievous Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Mascots